


take me down, daddy.

by MetaAllu



Series: Age Gap AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Keith is a nasty boy, M/M, Pit sniffing, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Scent Kink, Shiro is into it, Stink Kink, Trans Keith (Voltron), Underwear Kink, Underwear Sniffing, Underwear licking, age gap au, mix of afab and amab language, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: [H]e slips into his bedroom, impeccably clean, and then starts to dig around, looking for sex toys. What he finds is so much better. A pair of briefs. Used.





	take me down, daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC CONTAINS A MASSIVE 20 YEAR AGE DIFFERENCE. if that's gonna be an issue for you, flee now.

Even though it’s not his house, Keith has been allowed free reign of the Shirogane household for a long time now. He doesn’t even think about it as he lets himself into Takashi Shirogane’s bedroom. Ryou’s back at school, Mr. Shirogane is busy doing some work thing, and Keith is bored. He’s also an adult who is capable of entertaining himself, so he  _ doesn’t  _ go complain to Mr. Shirogane.

Instead, he slips into his bedroom, impeccably clean, and then starts to dig around, looking for sex toys. What he finds is so much better. A pair of briefs. Used.

Now, Keith has always been fairly open about his kinks, but everyone has their secrets, even him. And this is his.

Keith bites his bottom lip as he curls up on the floor with his bounty and presses it to his nose, taking a slow breath. His pussy throbs in his leggings. He lets out a little whimper and takes another, deeper inhale, shivering as the musk of the older man he’s seduced floods his senses.

It smells just like his dick and like sweat, and when Keith gives it a slow lick, the familiar taste bursts over his tongue. He groans to himself, imagining Shiro wearing these, shoving his face between the crux of his thighs after one of his stupid morning runs.

Shiro is always so self-conscious, always wants to shower when Keith tries to drag him back into bed for a morning fuck. Keith’s never gotten to smell his sweaty pits or suck on his sweaty balls, and honestly it’s a crime, especially if this is what it smells like.

Keith squirms where he’s sitting. He wants to climb a sweaty Shiro like a tree and bury his face in his hairy armpit. He wants to lick the skin and the hair. He wants Mr. Shirogane to cup his pussy and tease him, tease his cock.

Keith reaches down and pinches his nipples until they’re hardened peaks, then slides his hand down between his legs, squeezing himself through his leggings, trying to imagine his small hand is Shiro’s, which cups his entire cunt so deliciously that Keith can barely think.

He grinds down against his own hand, moaning against the fabric of Mr. Shirogane’s briefs. He licks them again, hips rocking and grinding into the heel of his palm. The scent is so addicting. He can’t keep him mind from running wild, can’t keep his mouth from watering at the idea of tasting him.

His mouth slides open and he moans, practically able to feel his thick cock sliding past his lips. It’s not like doesn’t have plenty of memories to fuel the fantasy: sitting at his feet, under his desk, smiling when the other man gives up on trying to push him away and just grabs onto the nearest large, solid object so that he can hold on for the ride.

Mr. Shirogane is so fucking cute.

So cute.

His wide eyes when Keith rubs his cunt up against him, his stuttering when Keith talks dirty to him, his soft little moans when Keith plays with his cock.

The palm to grind on is quickly becoming not enough. He can feel a damp patch against his leggings, and he laughs at himself, pushing his thumb up between his folds through the leggings, groaning at how warm his pussy feel. He teases over his cock, which is fat with blood from all of his dirty thoughts.

“Ahh, yeah,” he shudders. He needs more. More of Shiro’s scent.

After a moment of hesitation, he gets up and climbs into the older man’s bed. He wraps himself up in the duvet, buries his face into the pillow, shoving the briefs up against the silky pillowcases.

“Daddy…” Keith whimpers softly, and then he’s pushing his shirt up to play with his nipples, tweaking them, mouth falling open. He’s so turned on that every touch feels electric. He can’t stop thinking about Shiro under him, kissing his chest, sucking on his nipples and moaning against his skin while Keith grinds down on him, rubbing their cocks together.

Keith shoves his other hand down into his leggings and rubs his dick with a moan. It sends tingles right to his toes, and before he can think about it too much, he’s rubbing faster and faster, chasing his pleasure, barely stopping himself as orgasm creeps up on him, only because he doesn’t want it to be over yet. He wants more.

Shifting, he slips his hand down and pushes two fingers easily into his hole, then crooks them up to grind against his gspot. He fucks onto his own fingers while taking another deep sniff of Mr. Shirogane’s briefs, unable to help but lick them again. They’re wet with his spit by now, the crotch practically soaked through, but he doesn’t care, can’t find it in what few brain cells remain to feel ashamed.

He wants Mr. Shirogane here, under him, spread open and all his to play with. He wants to tease him, suck on the tip of his dick until he starts dripping, then kiss his way down to his balls. They’re probably gross, hairy old man balls, and that should dissuade him, but Keith still wants to put them in his mouth. He wants to lick them, run his tongue over them, shove his nose up against his taint, breathe in the smell of his hole.

Keith whimpers, mouth watering as he starts thinking about Mr. Shirogane’s hole. He hasn’t played with it yet, but he’s sure that Mr. Shirogane looks so fucking cute when he gets his hole played with. He wants to kiss it, wants to lick it, too. He wants to suck it and push his tongue inside and taste his most intimate places.

He groans and pulls his shirt off, tossing it onto the floor, leggings following soon after. It’s almost funny how dirty he feels, curling up in Shiro’s duvet, wet pussy smearing across the soft surface of it, hard little dick grinding against it.

He almost wants to rub himself on the briefs, but he doesn’t quite have the heart to taint the perfect scent, so he grabs the pillow, instead, and shoves it between his legs, grinding on it, getting even wetter at the thought of Shiro sleeping on this pillow, surrounded by his scent.

“Daddy,” he whines, drawing the word out as he clutches the pillow tightly between his thighs and grinds down against it, playing with his nipples, pinching and twisting them while he desperately noses at the briefs.

He can’t remember the last time he was this horny, the adrenaline of not being in the privacy of his own home only adding to his excitement.

He could get caught. He shivers, thinking the concept over. Yeah. Mr. Shirogane catching him, seeing him here like this, curled up in his things and moaning for him.

“Oh, fuck,” he gasps out, clenching the pillow tighter between his thighs, grinding down against it desperately, cunt throbbing. “Fuck, daddy…  _ Daddy _ .”

He burrows himself further into the briefs, and is so busy sniffing and playing with himself that he doesn’t even notice the door to Shiro’s bedroom coming open, or the soft, tired sigh.

Shiro stands in the doorway of his bedroom in shock, mouth dropped open as he takes in the sight of his young lover naked and tangled up in his bed, touching himself, moaning, plunging two fingers in and out of his hole.

There’s sweat sticking his hair to his neck, sweat on his back and on his delicious, juicy thighs. His young, nubile body is tense and flushed as he moans and burrows himself further in.

“K-keith,” Shiro manages to get out, and Keith jumps, bolting upright. He looks at Shiro with wide, lust-filled eyes that are quickly filling with panic as Shiro processes the scene before him.

There’s a pair of his underwear where Keith’s face was. A wet, used pair of Shiro’s underwear. His pillow is between Keith’s soaked thighs, Keith’s slick soaking the spot he’s been humping.

Shiro’s thoughts turn to meaningless white noise, jaw dropping open in shock. Keith curls in on himself, pulling the duvet up to cover himself as if it’s going to do him any good now after getting caught so blatantly getting off on Shiro’s scent.

“D-daddy!” Keith squeaks. “I, uh- I was-” He flushes to his ears and squirms, trying to hide. Shiro’s heart flutters in his chest. He really is still young, after all. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Keith be ashamed of anything.

“You were smelling my underwear,” Shiro says, trying not to smile. “And getting off to it like a little pervert.”

Keith gives a little whine.

“Yes, daddy. I’m sorry, daddy.”

Shiro raises an eyebrow. “I didn’t say you have to stop.”

Keith’s eyes widen. His heart stutters in his chest. He bites his bottom lip, and then he cautiously reaches down to push his fingers back into his hole, giving a soft gasp.

“That’s it,” Shiro breathes, standing in the doorway, eyes fixed to the other man’s mostly covered body. “Gods, baby. Didn’t know you were that dirty. Didn’t know you were into that. You’re incredible. You’re so fucking sexy.”

Keith preens under the attention and praise, and it’s not long before he’s tossing the duvet aside and licking his lips invitingly.

“C’mere, daddy,” he breathes. “Lemme suck on you.”

Shiro couldn’t resist if he tried. He walks right over, already fumbling with his belt, and by the time he’s close enough for Keith to help him out of his pants, he’s half hard and ready to combust, because Keith is on his knees, one hand holding him up, the other still in his pussy as he leans in and licks a long stripe down Shiro’s dick.

Then he moans and nuzzles into his balls, and Shiro just watches his own dick twitch as this incredibly sexual little twink sucks one of his balls into his mouth like there’s nothing more he could possibly ask for in this world.

“K-keith,” Shiro chokes out, and Keith sucks on the other one, then licks along his taint before kissing and sucking his way back to the tip of his cock, all the while sniffing and tasting everything. “Fuck,  _ Keith _ .”

Keith looks up at him, soft plush mouth pressed against his dick and smiles, slowly sliding off.

“Gimme your underwear,” he says.

“What?” Shiro chokes out.

“Gimme your underwear and lie down,” Keith says, still grinning.

Shiro can’t think of anything he could possibly want to do but comply, so he takes off his pants, then his underwear. He hands the underwear to Keith, and then he lies down on the bed, propping his head up on some pillow so that his back won’t ache.

Keith crawls over him, straddling him, grinning down at him.

“You’re so hard, daddy,” he remarks, wrapping his hand around Shiro’s cock, stroking it slowly, running his thumb through the precome that beads at the tip. He feeds his slick thumb to Shiro, then feeds him his pussy-wet fingers, too, as he sinks down onto his dick.

Shiro sucks on the fingers, moaning around them, bucking up into Keith’s pussy, greedily taking what he needs.

He’s so obsessed with the slick heat of Keith’s pussy that he almost misses the sight of him taking the fresh briefs and bringing them to his nose. He moans as he inhales the fresh scent of him, mixed with the smell of detergent.

“Daddy, fuck… Smells so good. You smell so good.” Then he leans down and nuzzles into Shiro’s armpit, moaning and kissing him there.

“Yeah,” he pants. “Fuck me. Fuck me, daddy. You’re so fucking hard inside me. You like it?”

“Yes,” Shiro gasps around the fingers in his mouth, licking them clean of his own spit.

Keith shudders and grinds down again, squeezing tight. Shiro cries out, bucking up into him, filling him up.

Keith grins down at him, still holding his briefs. He holds them out, eyes a dark pool of desire. “Put these back on. Gonna lick them clean when you fuck me tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> come play on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fishgrayson).


End file.
